Summer Love
by DangerouslyBeautiful
Summary: Helga still wasn't told Arnold how she has felt about him but she did stop teasing and picking on him. They are now 17 years old and became close friends but will her family problems at home speed up the process? Can Arnold tell her his feelings for her first? Read on to find out.
1. Break Stuff

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HEY ARNOLD OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. CRAIG BARTLETT OWNS THE RIGHTS BUT I OWN THE STORY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just the first chapter of my story. I am happy to receive any help, thoughts and suggestions. So feel free to contact me. And thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1

"Dear diary,

Today was an exciting day. Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and I had a great time. I am so glad that I stopped being so mean to them. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret from Arnold. I'm so in love with him but too scared to tell him. I don't know what to do at this point. Oh, where do I begin! I love his green eyes. I love the way they look with so much passion and love. It makes me want to bring him up to my room and have my way with him. Maybe one day I can tell him my feeling. Well until then…."

Helga laid back and starting daydreaming about all the possibilities with Arnold until her phone begins ringing. It was Arnold.

"Hey Football Head, what's up", she giggled knowing that he hated when she called him that.

"Why must you still call me Football Head Helga? Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach in a few weeks. It will be me, you, Phoebe and Gerald. My grandparents will be renting a house on the beach", He said sounding so excited.

Helga was in deep thought now. She always wanted to walk on the beach with Arnold by her side.

"Hello? Helga, are you still there?"

"Oh, yea I'm still here. Yes I would love to go the beach with you and…."

"OLGA! OLGA! Get your ass down here now missy", Yelled this loud deep voice.

"It's Helga dad! H.E.L.G.A. Helga! Hey Arnold let me go see want my dad wants. Can I call you back?"

"Sure, I need to call the other any way so I'll talk to you soon", he said as he hung up.

"Ugh what the hell does he want now."

She goes down stairs and she is in shock. There were holes the size of fist in the walls. She already knew what caused this. She tried to run back upstairs where she would be safe but he already grabbed her arm.

"Bob, let me go! Your drunk again", she yells as she tries to fight her way out of his grasp.

"How many fucking times have I told you to never correct me and call me dad! Huh Olga! CAN YOU FUCKING HERE ME", Bob yelled and shook Helga.

She knew that trying to talk to him will lead to something more serious and she kept her mouth shut. Since he didn't like being ignored he pushes Helga hard into the steps.

"Aaah, I fucking hate you Bob", she screams and kicks him in the nose and runs for her life up to her room and barricade herself in her room.

"Fucking little bitch! You broke my fucking nose! You pack your shit and get your ass outta my house! I want you gone before I get back. MIRIAM! Get up and drive me to the hospital now", he screamed.

Helga couldn't move not until she heard the door slam shut and the car start. Once gone, she begins packing everything that she can carry with her. She packs all her clothes in one big suitcase. Her shoes and diary into a medium size one when other items when into a smaller bag or hear backpack. She was ready to go with her cell phone in her hand. Before heading for the door, she takes about $300 from Bob's wallet to keep her phone on. She ran about 3 blocks before she felt like she was safe from Big Bob. She had nowhere to go and nowhere to go. Phoebe and her parents they would ask too many questions. Gerald's house is already full. Arnold. Maybe there was room for her at the boarding house.

She called Arnold to tell him that she was on her way to his house and that she would explain to him everything once she got there.

Her mind was running a mile a minute and her heart was full of fear. She knew that she wasn't safe until she got to Arnold's place. She wished this wasn't happening to her and she began to cry. She knew her parents didn't love her and she resented them for it. They wanted her to be like Olga. Precious Olga could do no wrong and they loved her no more what she did. They hated everything I did. Never even came to see me play on the school's volleyball and softball team. She being to cry even more at that thought. She was almost at Arnold's house and she just couldn't compose herself. She was already there and knocking on the door. Arnold answered the door and ran up to her.

"Helga, are you ok? Omg! Are you hurt? Give me your bags", Arnold didn't know what was going on with Helga. She really didn't talk to them about her problems at her house but he was determined to get it out of her before they went to bed that night.

"Here Helga, I made you some tea and brought you some tissues. But before we talk about anything else, you got to trust me and tell me what happened to you."

He was really concerned about his friend and wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. Her breathing becomes shallow like she is having a panic attack but she calms down to tell Arnold about what happened.

"Well Arnold, were do I begin….


	2. Love Seems So Far Away

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HEY ARNOLD OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. CRAIG BARTLETT OWNS THE RIGHTS BUT I OWN THE STORY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just the first chapter of my story. I am happy to receive any help, thoughts and suggestions. So feel free to contact me. And thanks for reading**

"So that's how I ended up here."

Arnold is shocked and angry. He just didn't understand why she had parents that where so unloving. So unloving that they would go so far as to try to hurt her and put her out. He was mad that he wasn't there to defend her from her evil father. But he was glad that she made it out of there and she didn't get hurt too badly from that fall she had taking.

As he is looking over her arm he says, "So you came here to see if we had any room here at the boarding house."

"Yea, I have $300 if you need it I just need to stay here until I can make it on my own."

"Hey Helga, I couldn't help but over here that you need a place to stay but we are all full here. But unless…" Phil said as he looked at Arnold. Arnold's face started to blush. His grandfather knew that he had feeling for the girl and was trying to get them together and Arnold knew it.

"Um… Helga you can share my room with me… I- I mean if you want to. I'm just saying that I don't mind it at all."

Wow. She wasn't expecting that. Arnold and her in the same room. She feels like she died twice. She was one cloud 9 and she didn't want to come down but she had to get back to the real world.

"Umm yea that sounds cool Arnold. I mean until you don't have enough I understand." She looked a little sad after she that. Now she wished she hadn't said that.

Arnold hated that look. He knew that look all too well. He never wanted to see her cry or look sad.

"It's no problem Helga. I can share my room. It's no problem at all."

…..

They walk upstairs to Arnold's room. His room has so much more space than before. Looks like the walls were pushed up for a larger bed be put in the place where the smaller one was and he had a flat screen TV on his wall. The room was a sky blue color. Arnold knew she would like the room. He pushed a button on his remote to make his couch come out.

"Wow Arnold, this room is amazing." She says as she sits on the couch. "Hey, I can sleep here on the couch that's fine with me. I don't want to take over your room."

"No, Helga. We can take turns sharing the bed. For the next 3 nights the bed is yours and we'll switch in a few days."

"Well, Ok Arnold. I can't thank you enough for helping me. You're the best." She jumps up and hugs Arnold and she holds him for a long time until she realizes what she's just done. She releases him and blushes a red color on her cheeks.

"Well um let's get me unpacked and then we can get to bed." Arnold nods and grabs the bag with her shoes and journals. He opens it and sees all her books.

"What's in these books Helga? I would really like to read some of these." Arnold said as puts the books on the bookshelf.

Helga's mind is running a mile a minute trying to find way for Arnold not to read them. Arnold. Her first and only love. Arnold. If he found out about her feelings for him, she doesn't know what he would say. What would he think about her? The possibilities are endless and she doesn't have the slightest clue as to how Arnold feels about her.

"Um…A-Arnold those aren't books their journals and they are kinda personal. I mean I'll one day let you read them…j-just not right now. Ok?" Helga was looking so nervous and anxious hoping that Arnold doesn't notice it.

"Oh. Oh, no I'm sorry Helga. I didn't mean get all in your personal business. Besides, I have a few journals myself and I know the feeling."

Helga lets out the breathe she was holding in and relaxed a little. She and Arnold began to work a little faster to get everything of Helga's put away for the night. After they finished everything, they began to get settled in for bed. Helga and Arnold raced to see who would get into the bathroom first. Helga was a little lighter on her feet and made it there before Arnold did.

"Ha ha ha Football Head! I'm still faster than you!" She taunts him from the closed bathroom door. "Hey Arnold, I'll probably be in here a while. Just be patient with me."

"Sure, Helga. I'll just use my grandfather's other bathroom and will see you in the room when your ready." He says to her as he walks towards the stairs.

Helga runs the shower on hot and just stands there and cries. She didn't know how to feel any more. She knew that the way her parents treated her was bad but to be hurt physically and mentally. She was emotional drained and just wanted to get all of this passed her. On the bright side, she was in the love of her life. In his room, alone, just me and him. She started to feel hot but not from the shower. She knew in her heart, that this would be the summer that she would tell Arnold about her darkest secret that she has. What else did she have to lose?

Meanwhile...

Arnold is in the shower taking one of his cold showers. He doesn't know how he will be able to sleep tonight with Helga in his room. He really liked Helga ever since she kissed him on Valentine's Day, four years ago. Every time he thinks about her, his mine wonders over her body. It's so fit and slim. Her breasts are perfect to him. He just wants to touch them, rub on them. He punches the wall. He knew that he wouldn't last too last too long with him sharing his room with Helga. Sooner or later the truth about his feelings would be out. And maybe a relationship or something more. He can only wait and see what these days would bring him.

**AN: So what do you think so far? Comment or Message me your thoughts. New chapters to come soon. Just bare with me. I have a few school papers due soon.**


	3. Emotional Roller-coaster

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HEY ARNOLD OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. CRAIG BARTLETT OWNS THE RIGHTS BUT I OWN THE STORY.**

**AN: Thanks for the support.**

Arnold is the first one back into the room. He realizes that Helga is still in the bathroom. He decides that that they should have a movie night. He runs downstairs to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. He also gets chips, candy and drinks. As he makes his way upstairs and he sees Helga coming out if the bathroom.

"Hey Helga! Can you lend me a hand?" She runs over to him and grabs a couple of things.

"Looks like you need more hands", she giggles as she walks up to his room.

Arnold watches as she walks into his room and he likes what he sees and wants to see more of her but knows that can't happen right now.

"So I have a couple of movies that we could watch. Four Brothers, Ted, The Amazing Spiderman 1 and 2."

"I love all these movies. Thanks for making me feel at home Arnold. You're a great friend and I appreciate all that you're doing to make me comfortable." Helga was partly right. He made her feel at home and is an incredible friend but he sure didn't make feel comfortable. The sight of Arnold made her panties wet and her body ache for his touch.

Arnold smiled. He always loved to make her happen. But, he needed to control himself. He didn't want to get too happy around her. This was gonna be a longest night of his life and he knew it. Just don't think about her body. She's just my good friend that's it. Don't make this complicated. Trying to so calm was hard to do. He tried to fight those sexual urges until he could get some sleep. If he could even sleep tonight with his problem.

They began their movie night by watching Ted. Then there was Four Brothers and the amazing Spiderman movies. Helga fell asleep while in the middle of the amazing Spiderman 2. She was sleep with her head lying on Arnold's lap. He had to maneuver around her so that he wouldn't wake her. He picks her up and lays on in the bed. Staring at her for what seem like forever. Hoping that one day he will get the chance to be with this beautiful girl in front of him. For now that was just a distant dream.

(The Next Day)…

Helga jumped up forgetting where she was for a few minutes. She realized that yesterday wasn't a just a dream. It really happened and she was in so much pain from that fall she took. She looked over at Arnold. Her favorite boy is sleeping peacefully. Whatever or whoever he was dreaming about was his dream girl because Arnold had a grin on his face was one of delight. But she quickly noticed that one of his hands is down inside his pants. She blushed until cheeks were a bright red. She looks for an escape from the room and seen the latter that leads to the roof. When she got there, she saw the beautiful morning sky. It made her happy to feel alive. On the far end of the roof she had seen a grand piano. She loved to play on her spare time and when Bob wasn't trying to hurt her. He never really wanted her to play music for him. He's only attention was for Olga and all the things she did. It was like she was invisible to them. Suddenly, she had the urge to play something, something that would get all these feelings off her chest.

She said on the bench and thought of the perfect song to play…

_I drove for miles just to find you and find myself_

_Only screams, all these voices in my head_

_You gave me strength, gave me hope for a lifetime_

_I never was satisfied_

_This time won't you save me, this time won't save me_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up_

_This time won't you save me, this time won't save me_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up_

…

Arnold still was sleep. Having one of his usually dreams about Helga. In his dream, he is kissing her all over her neck and shoulders. He slowly begins to taking off her shirt and shorts. His hands are all over her breast under her bra. Still kissing her neck, he's pinching and pulling on her nipple. She lets out a moan that came deep in her throat. She wrestles her bra off as he continues to press his stiffens between them.

"Helga, slow down. I just gotta tell you something. It's important. Helga I-I lov…

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! " He groans and eventually gets up to turn off his alarm clock. He notices that Helga is not in the bed. He begins to worry because he didn't know where she had gone. Until he heard as voice coming from the roof singing with so much passion, so beautiful and soft. He wasn't sure if it was Helga but he was going to find out. He climbed his ladder to the roof. The window was already open and he pushed his head out the window to see who was on the piano. He saw her playing a sad song he wonder if he could get into her mind and see what was going on in there. He sat and listened to the rest of the song.

_Yes, I'm a beast and I feast when I conquer_

_But I'm alone on my throne, all these riches_

_I came this way, all this way just to say … eh_

_I'm giving up baby yes I'm giving up baby_

_Yes I'm giving up baby_

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

...

Helga finished the song with tears rolling down her face. Arnold could tell that there was something wrong with her so he headed towards her. Her head was down so she didn't see him coming over to her. He sits on the bench next to her and gives her a hug holding her close to his chest. She cries into his chest as she holds him tight. She hopes that he holds her just a little longer. She never wanted this to end. She felt like he could take all her troubles away.

"Come on Helga. We should go into and we can talk about it if you like." Arnold finally said after a few minutes. She just nods and follows Arnold back inside to his room. They just sit on the couch for a while. No spoken words for a long time. Helga just leaned on his shoulder and cried. Arnold only put his arm around her to comfort her.

Hours later, Helga felt so much better but she knew Arnold would want to talk about what was going on with her. She knew it would be hard to do because she never had to share her feeling with anyone before. Just her journals. It's always been just her and her journals. Phoebe is her best friend and she doesn't know about her family problems. She needed to call her sometime today. Arnold decided to start off first because he wasn't too sure if Helga wanted to talk about her feelings right now.

"So, first things first, How did you sleep last night?'

"It was ok. I didn't think I would sleep all the way through. It feels good not to feel restless in the morning." She looks towards the flood because she knows she has to tell him sooner or later about everything that has happened to her.

Arnold looked sad. "So, is your situation at home worst then what I have I know so far?" She nods her head.

"Is it something that you can tell me or have it written down in your journals somewhere?" She thinks about it. She remembered that all of her "family problems" are in the dark blue book. She grabs it and hands it over to Arnold.

He begins to read the first few pages as she sees the anger and frustration on his face. Then it went from frustration to sickness when in minutes.

"What!? W-Why haven't you told anymore? Why isn't he in jail? He almost killed you and you told no more!" Arnold was pissed. He never knew how many times he could have lost Helga because of her evil father who might as well have been the devil.

She cries and says, "I didn't know who to turn to, Arnold. If I told the police my dad almost broken my neck by pushing me down the top of the stairs, he would make it his business to hunt me down and kill me for making a fool out of him. Please don't tell Arnold. I'm really scared for my life."

He knew who she meant the police and she looked sick at the possibility of Bob finding her.

"I'm… I'm sorry Helga. I won't tell. I just got so angry that he has been getting away with this for years but at least your safe here though and alive that's what matters. Maybe we should go out for some air. You hang with Phoebe and I will hang with Gerald. And maybe we can all meet up later?

"Sounds like a plan." Helga grabs her phone and texts Phoebe to meet her in the park in the next hour. Arnold called Gerald to see where they were meeting up at. They had so much to tell their friends, they didn't know where to begin.

**AN: I will try my hardest to make these chapters longer.**

**UPDATE: I won't be be posting for a while. My laptop is in the shop. But hopefully I can get it back soon.**


	4. Please don't be mad

Hey this is your author.

Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I just so happen to reread the chapters i wrote and i decided to add some additional stuff in i wanna at least get to write 10 chapters to hold you over until my semester is over. I'm revising chapters 1 thru 7.

Please bare with me. Thanks for all the compliments about the story. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

Thanks so much for your support!


End file.
